Toxic
by Moongrl088
Summary: Years after restoring Te Fiti, Maui and Moana face their biggest challenge yet. Pushing one to their physical limits and the other to their mental limits. Is it really true what they say; What doesn't kill you make you stronger? A two-segment story. Read on and hear about its sister story. Be prepared to get hit in the intense feels. Rated M for argument sake.
1. Chapter 1: Stung

**NOTE: My First Fanfiction in a Long Time! First Moana fanfic as well. (I've been binging on it like crazy this month.) Please bear patience with me. Had inspiration from a couple other stories but adding my own twist. Will be a two-segment story. Tried to stay true to the characters as well as the mythology and culture surrounding them. (Plus a few Disney Easter Eggs.) Rate and review please and thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Moana. Just saying.**

"Regular Speech" _'Mental thoughts'_ **Mental Speech from Gods/Goddesses**

 **Enjoy!**

"And so, as a token of both forgiveness and thanks for returning her heart, Te Fiti gave Maui a brand new fish hook." Her audience was captivated. Little eyes are drawn in close to her every word. A quiet chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard. Only the smallest girl spoke up.

"What did Te Fiti give you, Moana?" The Master Wayfinder smiled.

"The second greatest gift I could ever ask for, a new canoe," as she gestured behind them to her gift on the shore. The children stared at it in awe. But the small girl spoke again.

"Why is it the second greatest?" Moana giggled at the young girl's curiosity. And soon a chorus of 'why?' and 'what could be better than a canoe from Te Fiti?' Moana laughed.

"Because, after we left Te Fiti, Maui had shown me something. It was a new tattoo he was gifted by the gods. And on that tattoo was an image of me, our canoe, and the heart of Te Fiti. And he said that now he had a mark of a good friend. You see, throughout our great adventure, we became good friends. And there is no greater gift than making a new friend. Especially a friend like Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, and Hero to All." Her audience applauded and she shuffled them back towards the village. Their lesson (and story) of the day, finished. As she turned around, Moana noticed her curious friend waiting by the canoe. Chuckling to herself Moana made her way over.

"Lani, it's time to go back home. I'm sure your mother will be looking for you." The young girl looked at Moana and her back towards her canoe at the swirl on her sail.

"Moana, where is Maui?" Lani asked. This caught Moana off guard. But with a gentle smile, she spoke what she felt was the truth.

"Lani, Maui is a demigod. Which means, that while he and I are always going to be friends, he has a responsibility to mankind. I can't tell you where he is. But if I could guess...I would say he is off pulling more islands from the sea for us to find, that he is fighting the Kakamora and other vicious monsters so we can sail the Ocean without fear, and that wherever he is, he has a part of me with him. And he knows that part of him is always with me." As she spoke, Moana began to stare out into the ocean; a small smile on her face. And in that time, the sun had begun to set. The ocean barely lapped at her feet on the cool sand. The gentle sea breeze had her hair blowing clear off her shoulders.

"Do you miss him?" Moana shook her head as little Lani startled her again with another question. She looked at Lani with a confused glance as the question sunk in and the weight they carried. She looked back out into the sea. And recalling how long it has been since they last saw each other.

With another smile, she replied, "Very much." After a long pause, the little girl seemed to have one more question.

"Do-do you think-I can meet him?" Moana looked back and her smile grew.

"Maybe, someday," at Lani's discouraged look Moana bent down so she was eye level with Lani, "I'll make a deal with you. You hurry home; and the next time I see Maui, I'll personally make sure you're introduced to him. Deal?" Lani happily agreed and once the shake was done she scrambled away squealing to tell her mama the good news, leaving Moana alone at the shore.

Moana's smiled began to fade. She went back towards the Ocean; staring into the sunset. Five years. It has been five years since they restored the heart. And it has been a year since she last saw him. He flew over her family as they sailed together months after restoring Te Fiti's heart. Once they reached this island, he disappeared, only to come back and have her join him on a new adventure a few months later. This was their routine for the better part of the past few years; and in that short time they grew even closer. But then, after her birthday last year, he left. Only this time he hadn't come back to see her. She knew he had come by time and again. Some of the fishermen and way-finders mentioned seeing a great hawk as they sailed nearby. And twice she had found a gift left by her canoe. And both times the Ocean acknowledged their sender, Maui. The first was a few seedlings that grew into sweet and tangy fruit. They weren't yellow like bananas, or red like her clothes. It was a like the color of a perfect sunset. That color were red and yellow perfectly melded together. The smaller ones stayed this color throughout. The larger ones had a pinkish-red color on the inside. They were moist and sweet and yet tangy at the same time. They grew a wonderful grove on the island and sent some back to Motunui.

The second gift was special to Moana. It was a conch shell. But unlike any other conch shell she found, it played music. She didn't realize it until one day the wind had blown through it just right and a sound came. And from then on, Moana played with the shell until she had managed to play a few tunes. This gift she kept for herself and only played in the evenings far from everyone in the village. It was thinking of Maui that she pulled the shell out of her bag in the storage compartment of her canoe. She then sat down against her mast and began to play.

************-M_E_A_N_W_H_I_L_E-*************

"CHEEE-HOOOO!"

Maui had made his way to the Realm of Monsters and had just stolen off of Tomatoa's shell. The crustacean yelled in fury at the return of his sworn enemy and called upon his horde of horrendous beasts and monsters. Maui was surrounded. But all he did was give a smirk. Because why would he worry? He was Maui, the Shapeshifter Demigod of Wind and Sea; Hero to all. With a wave of his fish hook, Maui began to clear himself a path. It was long and arduous, as for every monster he defeated, another three would take its place. That didn't include the insufferable Tomatoa who managed to flip himself over off his shell from the last visit the demi-god bestowed. But that didn't stop Maui.

"I have to admit it half-shell, you have cooked up some interesting new monsters since my last visit. But I gotta take my leave since I got what I came for," Maui laughed.

"You haven't seen half of my new monsters yet! And if you don't give me back my treasure, I'll make sure you never live to show it off!" Tomatoa roared.

"Uh, hello? Demigod? With a magic hook? I'm invincible! You can't kill a demigod!"

"Who said I was killing a god?" Tomatoa cryptically replied. Maui rose a brow in confusion, only to ignore the crab's statement as he was just about to reach his exit. A large geyser ready to burst. 

"Yeah, well, like I said crab cake, I'll see myself out. Cheeeehooo!" And Maui dove himself into the bursting geyser to quickly make his way to the surface. Tomatoa glared venomously at his escaping foe when he soon saw a few wispy shadows hovering near the water bubble; awaiting his command. Tomatoa darkened.

"Get him." The wispy shadows disappeared.

Maui gasped as he catapulted out of the ocean before splashing back to it. When he resurfaced again he checked himself. He felt he was missing something. It was a moment later he realized his lucky find was out of his grasp. He dived back into the water. There it was, slowly sinking back into the realm of monsters. With practiced ease, Maui transformed into a shark and reached for it. Once his prize was in his teeth, he turned to find a forest of a strange jellyfish between him and the surface. Where did these jellyfish come from? No matter, he could maneuver through them as a smaller fish. And so he changed into a small clownfish.

As he began to make his way through the forest the jellyfish seemed to converge on him. He started to get stung every which way he went. Using his hook he returned to his normal state and swung at the bulbous underwater masses. Many scattered. The few that remained stung even worse on his tattooed limbs. He struggled to break free. His lungs started to burn. It was then he had an idea. Using his hook, he changed into a whale; which deterred the jellyfish and cleared a path for him. Quickly changing back to his human form, Maui grabbed his treasure and hook and then raced to the surface. His body was aching for oxygen. Upon breaking the thin barrier between water and sky, he gratefully gulped in the air, and made for his canoe. It had drifted towards the rocks away from the beach. By the time he reached it he was drained from his escape. He didn't feel like using his hook at this point. So he left it and his prize on the wood and used the underwater rocks to climb onto his canoe. When he reached the top stone he slipped down hard a step and felt a sharp pain in his heel. Grunting through the pain he heaved himself onto his canoe.

Once he finally caught his breath he assessed the damage. A cluster of sea urchin splints caught him in one of his heel tattoos. Upon closer inspection everything looked no worse for the wear; so he removed the splints and observed in his prize. A beautiful jade comb. It was green all over, like the Heart of Te Fiti; with tiny pearls inlaid with swirled carvings. And on the top of the comb was a beautifully carved flower made out of mother of pearl. It suited Moana perfectly. He saw it while he was trying to sneak up on Tomatoa to retrieve his hook years ago. At the time, he didn't think much of it because he was so hell bent to retrieve what was his. But after saving Te Fiti and the world, he'd come to feel he missed a wondrous opportunity in obtaining the comb for Moana. But today, he made good on his plan to give it to her. He smirked.

"Well, buddy? Ya think Moana is going to like her new comb or what?" He asked his tattoo copy. The Mini-Maui gave a big thumbs up for the gift. Showing a montage with Mini-Moana jumping into his arms and kissing him after receiving it. Maui the demigod rose an eyebrow at his animated friends.

"Seriously? Come on, we all know that's not what she'll do. I mean, yeah, it'd be nice if she kissed me...but…" Maui sighed. His mind went to the young Wayfinder. In the few years since he met her, he had made several attempts to visit. And at first, it was great. He flew along with her as her tribe finally voyaged again to their new island. If he needed a hand, he asked her to come with him on an adventure. But as he watched her in the past few years, he saw the beautiful young woman she was becoming. It grew harder not to stare at her. Her curves started to fill out just a little. She was still built slim, but she had all the evidence to draw in male suitors and not be seen as a child. She was desireable. And he couldn't find the ability to face her without staring or acting foolishly. True, he had a few lady companions in the past. But this was different. This was Moana. She saw through his bravado and wheedled away at his vulnerabilities. She was the only one who actually hit him back and gave as well as she was given. And when he was down to his most miserable self, she continued on to restore the heart of Te Fiti. She was a true hero. And so he simply left her his gifts and continued to catch up on what he was missing for the last thousand or so years. But this time, he was ready. He was going to visit her properly, like a good friend should.

"First things first, I'll need to resupply to make it to Moana's new island. Te Fiti is a 2-day journey from here. From there it'll take close to a week to get to the new island. Whatcha think pal?" Mini Maui gave Maui a ready fist bump. And with a grunt and a slow stretch, Maui began to set course for Te Fiti. His foot had already numbed from the pain.

Several leagues below, Tomatoa was listening in on the report from his monsters. The results of his attempt were foiled. But not yet wasted.

"See if you can draw the Kakamora's attention Maui's way. Let's see how Maui does afterward," he chuckled as he made his way to his lair. Oh yes, his course for revenge may yet be completed.

Dawn had arrived causing Maui to jolt awake. Had he been sleeping? No, he couldn't have. He's a demigod, demigods don't sleep. And even if he wasn't he was still the best Wayfinder around (save one). He felt the current. Cold. He had veered off course. He must've fallen asleep. But how? Oh, but first, a drink of water. He woke up feeling rather parched. As he drank water from its skin he realized he didn't feel as refreshed after sleeping. He knew he was drained from the battle of Lalotai, but still. To fall asleep? And even more so to still feel tired. No, Not Tired, DRAINED.

The last drop from the skin told him he had finished the skin dry. He realized he drank more than he thought. He checked his supplies. He was down to his last two skins. That was ok, he just had to savor them as he adjusted himself back on course. He may have veered off course, but he was still more or less heading in the right direction. He'd just arrive at Te Fiti later at night. No big deal. The morning mist felt cool on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Why did he feel so cold all of a sudden? Before he could continue his train of thought, a horn in the nearby distance rang. He froze. Had they already built another series of ships? The banging of their drums solidified his theory on who it was. He turned and faced a massive ship full of the Kakamora.

'Well, I guess I wouldn't hurt with the morning exercise.' He cracked his neck and readied his fish hook for battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Vision

"Moana?"

Moana opened her eyes to bright sunlight; and her mom hovering over her.

"Mom?"

"Minnow, did you fall asleep on your canoe again?" Moana got up slowly and stretched the stiffness in her back and neck. Yeah, she must've fallen asleep while playing on her conch shell. Between the gentle tune she played, the wind in the trees, and the waves lapping on the sand, it's no wonder she fell asleep.

"Sorry, Mom," she mumbled. She quietly picked up her conch and was about to place it back into her storage compartment when her mother asked;

"Is that a gift from Maui?"

Moana froze.

She didn't tell her parents about it. With a quiet sigh, she showed her mother the conch. At first, her mother didn't understand what made it so special. True, it was a beautiful conch. It was striped a bright red and white, making her mother see that it matched Moana perfectly. But it wasn't until she heard Moana play music from it that she saw why it mattered to her daughter so much. It reminded her of a time when she was Moana's age and a certain soon-to-be chief made her a fishnet necklace. It was back before he lost his best friend; back when he loved the sea. She then comforted her daughter and they began making arrangements.

Tomorrow, Moana was going to explore the neighboring islands as she made her way towards Motunui to check on the rest of their tribe. It was a three-day journey. In a few months, they were going to move on to another island. Some would stay while the rest traveled onwards. This was just a stepping stone. The next journey was going to take longer. And trade routes were going to expand. Already they had come across a few neighboring tribes peacefully offering trade. And while this did provide with more success to their growing community, it also had some cons to it.

"MOANA!"

As Moana and her mother made it to the heart of the village, a young man had jogged towards them, or rather the young Chief in question.

"Ah, good morning, Kanan," Moana said politely with a weak smile. Kana was the youngest son of a neighboring tribe's chief. But despite that, he was the tallest of his family. He was slim and lithe like the diver and hunter he was. He had a nearly clean head with a small topknot. His eyes were coconut brown. And while he was quiet and polite in front of the council and the chiefs, she sensed that it was all a front in order to gain favor for the responsibility of Chief. She wasn't sure, but whenever they talked, she had the sensation of her hair standing on end as he bore his eyes through her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat.

"I come bearing a small token of my admiration to your dedication to your tribe. As well as something you could use for your journey," he spoke gently while presenting a basket of mixed goods. She saw some smoked fish, coconuts, a needle and thread, and a small, red, decorated piece of cloth. While she took the red cloth to inspect it more thoroughly, her mother nodded in approval.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much, Kanan," Sina elbowed her daughter discretely. Moana looked up in time to reply,

"Indeed, thank you….but…" The boy's ears perked up.

"Is there something wrong?" Moana stumbled over her words.

"No no no, I..um...I was...a little...confused. This er...red cloth. Well, while it's very beautiful, it's too small for me to..." Kanan laughed.

"Of course, my mistake. Allow me to explain. In my tribe, we call these bandanas. And while they have many uses like covering wounds or used to help scavenging food; we have a primary use. The women of our tribe wear them to cover their hair. It keeps their eyes clear when they work, and to a married woman, allows herself the freedom to show only her partner her hair. It's a special type of trust our community has built."

"And what if they don't wish to wear it?" Moana asked, her stomach churning ever so slightly.

"Well, we have no direct rule that says you are required to wear it. It is simply more common to do so. Usually the ladies have their hair showing when they are children, and as they mature they partially cover their hair and then fully cover it. The few who haven't usually seem to only give themselves an ill reputation." Moana's stomach churned further. What kind of tribe forces the ladies to hide their beautiful hair? Hair is a sign of pride in her tribe. Even Maui took pride in his hair.

"Well, uhm…..thank you….for the bandana…" She said tightly with a fake smile that she hoped didn't show any sign of the cringing she felt like doing. Kanan smiled. But like his eyes, it looked and felt hollow.

"My pleasure, Moana. Perhaps…"

'Oh no, oh no no no no!' Moana mentally stiffened.

"Perhaps after your return from your home island, I can show you my island. My father asked me to help anyway possible for the rest of the week until after your birthday celebration. And he has shown an interest in meeting with you."

Moana remained calm, even though she was panicking on the inside.

"Let me first see if there is anything needed at Motunui that needs immediate attention. And after my return here, if I have the free time, I will consider your most gracious offer." Moana graciously moved away, although mentally she couldn't move fast enough.

….

Maui sighed with relief once he saw Te Fiti. After defeating the Kakamora, he hastened his trip to Te Fiti. He even asked the Ocean for a little hand; which in turn, saved him several hours. He ended up drinking his last skins not long afterwards. His limbs felt heavy. His head began to hurt a little. He was going to need to take more than a few hours to resupply.

Te Fiti awoke when she felt the weary feet of a traveler landing on her island. There was only one traveler that visited her so frequently these last few years. Maui. As a result of his last mistake he always acknowledged her with the greatest respect whenever he stopped to resupply on his journey. But something wasn't right. Without stirring, Te Fiti sent her presence through the trees and grass. She reached to her beach where the demigod had landed. She watched his movements. But something was off. His movements were sluggish. He leaned on his hook as he tried to simply reach a nearby stream. He fumbled his way to a nearby coconut tree and his exuberant strength seemed to vanish as he tried to climb up it's trunk for it's fruit. No. Something was definitely wrong. Taking a smaller form, Te Fiti came up to the demigod.

 **Maui**

The demigod looked at her owlishly before replying with a small smile.

"Te Fiti, how have you been? I'm sorry I didn't announce my presence. I'm just trying to get some supplies."

 **Maui**

"I promise, I should be outta here by morning. I'm just having an-"

 **MAUI!** This silenced the demigod.

 **Maui, something is wrong. Your presence is weak. I need to know what happened.** Maui slid down rather roughly back onto the ground. He then mumbled his reply.

"Thank you, but I assure you, I'm fiiiine."

And with that, he poorly attempted once again to climb up the coconut tree. His footing was sloppy; but he made good headway towards the top. It was when he reached the top and fell down hard as he reached for a coconut that once again raised a few flags in Te Fiti's head. With a firm hand she helped Maui up and guided him to the cave he often rested in. Maui didn't register what was happening until she had brought them to its entrance. He then began to protest; his words slurring together.

"Te Fitiiii, pleeease. I'm fiiiine." She gave him her annoyed look. He grimaced and shook his head.

"Pleeaasse, I need to go sssee Moana."

 **You need rest Maui. You are ill. Something is wrong and we need to fix it before you get worse.**

With slow steps they reached his bed of leaves and moss. She helped him settle down and soon gave him several shells full of water from a pool near his bed. It came from the rain outside and collected into a perfect basin that stayed cool during summer. After drinking his fill Maui's eye began to droop.

 **What else have you been feeling?**

Maui mumbled as he tried to stay awake.

"Always tired, 'nd thirsty….my head hurts…"

 **Good Maui, what else?**

"...hot...cold...I dunno…" Te Fiti nodded and began making a small fire nearby where there was a vent in the cave. She hoped the warmth will help. She was so busy she almost didn't hear him mumble again. She turned her head back to the young Demi-god.

 **What is it Maui?**

"Been fee'ing….num...a little.."

 **Numbness? Where? Maui?** But it was too late, he had fallen asleep.

Te Fiti's eyes watched him carefully before glancing at her old friend that was not too far away. She then quietly and quickly made her way to the sea and laid a gentle hand to the water.

 **Ocean, can you show me what happened?**

The sentient form of the ocean rose from its waves until a ball soon all but floated in front of the green goddess. It played images of Maui's latest encounter with the Kakmora, working his way back to his adventure to Lalotoi. Her furrowed brow rose in fear. It soon became clear what had happened. She looked out to the setting sun.

 **We need help.**

…..

Moana laid down onto her bed exhausted. The night's festivities felt like they were never-ending. As much as she wanted to turn in early at sunset, her father insisted of a celebration with the fellow chiefs and honored visitors to maintain good trade. A few young chiefs and their sons kept asking her for a dance. Even Kanan asked for one. And while all of her dance partners were well taught and some of them were fun, none made her enjoy dancing more than a certain demi-god friend of hers. She always laughed at his hakas.

'I wonder if he's thinking of me…' She felt her eyes finally droop close as she started to dream about him and her dancing together and then journeying off to places unknown. Off to adventure.

"Moana."

She felt his eyes on her. She turned around and smiled at him. Only, he wasn't there.

"Maui?" She tried to get her bearings and looked for him. In the distance she could see Lalotai. She looked high in the sky but saw no sign of a giant hawk.

"Moana!" She turned again and saw him again. He was fighting the Kakamora. But something was wrong. He was struggling.

"Maui! Hang on! I'm coming!" She quickly took hold of the sheet and set herself to catch him. But suddenly, she felt her canoe capsize and came face to face with Tamatoa. When she broke away and made for the surface she could see Maui was surrounded.

"Maui!" she choked as she felt herself being pulled under again. It was for several moments that Moana struggled against whatever was holding her. She soon saw a gentle light in the shape of a manta ray.

'Gramma.' She felt her bindings disappear and she grabbed onto her grandmother's spirit animal. Moments later she felt sand beneath her feet and broke the surface. She breathed deeply as she climbed up the bank. As she slowly looked up she realized where she was.

"Te Fiti? Maui, we made it to-" She looked all over but still Maui was missing.

"Maui? Maui! MAUI!"

 **Moana** She turned and saw the great goddess herself. She was nearly Moana's height. But the look on her face was not the calm one she remembered.

"Te Fiti." Moana bowed. She felt her head being raised by a gentle, green hand that left a tingle of life through her touch. The goddess motioned her to stand, only to embrace her and greet her with the sacred hongi. The same greeting they did twice when they last met.

 **You returned my heart, Moana, you do not bow to me.** The goddess smiled. Moana noticed that although her mouth never moved, Te Fiti could still speak her mind.

"I'm sorry. I-uhm-am I dreaming?" Moana asked once they parted.

 **Yes; and no.** Moana nodded as if she knew what the goddess meant even though truthfully it was the opposite. But even with Te Fiti here that still left-

"Have you seen Maui?" The goddess' face sobered as she turned and looked off into the distance. Moana followed her line of sight and saw a nearby cave by the beach. She ran towards it.

 **Moana** She stopped and turned towards the goddess. She looked sad in the setting sunlight.

 **Moana, you may not like what you are about to see.** Moana stiffened. Only to inhale deeply.

"If Maui is there, I will find him." She turned back and ran back towards the cave with a bit more sprint in her step; leaving the goddess to her thoughts.

 **That is what I fear most, dear child.**

The cave was neither too deep nor too shallow. It was perfect for if there was ever a bad storm. The walls were smooth. And a few stalagmites were visible. Near the back of the cave there was a long slit open to the outside, similar to one in the cave Maui trapped her in when they first met. But what was different was the cave's roof sloped upwards towards it, providing not only a vent for circulation but to channel smoke from the small fire on the floor below. It warmed the cave well. On a cool night it would the perfect place to rest. She also saw a small pool of water in a rock basin. The cave itself molded perfectly to cradle the cool liquid. But nearby, against the wall on a bed of moss and leaves, was the one person Moana longed to see the most. When she saw him she couldn't help but let some tears slip down her cheeks in relief. She rushed to his side, talking quickly as she had so much to say.

"Maui! I missed you so much! You big oaf! Why….haven't you…" She trailed off.

Something wasn't right. Maui looked like he was sleeping but as she saw his face he looked like he was in considerable pain. Her half-hug wasn't receiving any reciprocation. Her hands couldn't hold on to him as his body shivered against her, yet he burned to the touch! There was a sheen of sweat on his brow. His breathing was labored; like every breath was a struggle.

"Maui?" He groaned as his eyes fluttered. She cradled his head in her hand, while the other stroked his hand.

"Maui, it's me, Moana." Maui groaned again as he opened his eyes into hazy slits. They took a moment to recognize her before a weak smile appeared on his face.

"Hey...Curly..." he rasped. Moana couldn't help but giggle at his old nickname for her. It was then that his brows furrowed.

"Is this….a dream?" The words were stilted as he struggled to finish his sentence. Moana shook her head.

"Does it really matter?" she asked; trying to help conserve his energy.

"It matters…" he wheezed firmly. She stopped and really looked at him. For a man that was so physically strong, he was so vulnerable. It was so endearing to her.

"It matters….to me…" he reaffirmed. With a small smile, Moana bent her head against his into a hongi.

"Then let it be whatever you wish it to be. Now rest." He grunted quietly.

"I wish...it were...a dream," he mumbled; "I want...you to be...surprised…" he trailed off as sleep consumed him.

As tears pricked her eyes again, Moana watched the demigod. His breathing, although still labored, was relatively even. She eased him down with little difficulty and made to stand up. But she then saw something white peek out of his hand. Upon slowly opening his hand she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. A comb. A beautiful jade comb; and it was for her. She knew it was for her. Her birthday was only a few more days away. Why else would Maui have one? She carefully took it into her hands and admired it. What did he do? As she turned to exit the cave she saw Te Fiti waiting by the entrance. She stood up straighter as she made her way over; wiping her eyes quickly with her one arm. She cradled the gift in her other hand.

"What's wrong with Maui?" Te Fiti bowed her head.

 **Maui has been severely poisoned.**

"Poison? But I thought demigods can't-"

 **He may be immortal, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for him to die. When he is hurt with his hook in hand, he manages well. But without his hook, he can still succumb to mortal dangers. He was poisoned by several jellyfish when he had his hook, but later a highly poisonous urchin pierced him deeply and reapplied the jellyfish poison when he didn't have his hook.**

Moana turned back to Maui. She saw his hook leaned against the wall. Who else was going to be a hero when man needed one? When SHE needed one? She turned back to the goddess with a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to let her best friend die.

"Ok, so what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

Moana woke with a jolt.

She looked around her hut with gasping breaths. She looked outside. The sun had not risen yet from the horizon. The last bits of stars still twinkled faintly as the light of a new dawn creeped up. Her thoughts went back to last night. Was it just a dream? As she made her way to stand she felt something smooth and firm press against her hand. She looked down and gasped. It was the comb. It wasn't just a dream. Te Fiti's words swam through her head. She scooped up the comb and quickly gathered her things. There wasn't a moment to waste.

….

Maui blearily opened his eyes as he felt the early rise of the sun. Since he arrived, all he could do was sleep and drink some water. He must be ill. He'd never stay this long on this island otherwise. It was hard to breathe deeply, and his legs felt really numb. His throat was parched. He reached over and used the shell in the basin to drink some much needed water. One thing about Te Fiti's island; the water was always cool and clean to drink. He felt a sense of revitalization as he gulped down another shell-full. Once content he settled down again and reached for his present for Moana. Patting himself over he realized it was gone. He soon fell into a sense of despair. All that hard work, and now he had no gift for Moana. But then again, he may not make it in time for her birthday the way he was feeling. He felt his eyes grow heavy. Maybe he can still give her the comb in his dreams. Last night's dream was a good start; maybe he can continue where they left off.

….

Tui and his wife Sina made their way to their daughter's hut. There was much to do before Moana left at midday for Motunui. Upon arrival, Tui waited outside as his wife checked on their young chief and Master Wayfinder. After a few moments, Sina returned with a worried face.

"My beautiful wife, what is wrong? Where is Moana?"

"She not in there. Nor are her belongings. I think she may have left early. But I know she wouldn't leave without word."

"Chief Tui! Sina!" It was Kalea. She was a good friend of Sina's.

"Kalea! What's wrong? Is it Lani? Or is it your baby Kale?"

"No, both are fine. Where is Moana?"

"We don't know. We were about to search for her." At Sina' words Kalea paled.

"I think you both need to come with me." She hurried back down the hill towards the village, Moana's parents close behind. As they reached her hut near the beach they stopped as she went inside. Looking out towards the canoes, they saw that Moana's was indeed missing from the fleet. Both parents looked at each other with great concern. Why did their daughter leave so abruptly? Their answer came as Kalea came back outside her hut with her daughter Lani. She ushered the young girl forward.

"Lani, I need you to tell Chief Tui and Sina what you said about Moana." Lani looked back at her mother and then at Moana's parents.

"Moana left in her canoe." Sina bent down so that she was eye level with the child.

"When did she leave Lani?"

"Before the sun woke up but after Kale woke up." Kalea spoke up.

"Lani, tell them everything you saw this morning." Lani nodded.

"Before the sun woke up, Kale woke up because he was hungry. His crying woke me up. As mama fed him I saw Moana running past our hut to the canoes. I followed and asked her where she was going. She said Maui was in trouble and Te Fiti called to her to save him."

"Maui?" "Te Fiti?" Her parents repeated. The looked at each other.

"You don't think she's avoiding us because of her celebration? Do you?" Sina asked. Tui hesitated.

"I do admit, she was rather adamant we forgo the announcement last night after the festivities."

"But even so, she has never gone back on her people or her duties. Even back when she left the first time, she only left because our island was in danger." Tui grunted.

"And Maui, even though I've always had my reservations about him, he has never let harm come to Moana. I doubt he would allow her to come to his aide without good reason." They both turned to the sea, praying to the gods their daughter returned home safe.

...

THE NEXT DAY

Moana felt the sand beneath her feet as she came ashore onto Montunui. The sun was setting on her back as it made its way to bed. She didn't have much time. She needed help. She raced to the village center once her canoe was secure. Upon her arrival a series of questionable voices drew her attention.

"Moana?"

"Moana, I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow."

"Moana's here!"

"EVERYONE PLEASE!" Her voice rang out loud and clear. It hushed the crowd. She quickly stood up onto the top of the Chief's steps so that she could get her message across.

"Everyone, I need your help. The great goddess, Te Fiti, came to me in a dream. Maui, the demigod of the wind and sea, is dying." She could hear faint mutterings in the crowd.

"Now I know this may sound silly, but it's not. He may be immortal, but that doesn't mean he can't die. And he needs our help. A long time ago,when he lassoed the sun to give us longer days, the sun let some of its rays fall into the ground. From where the rays hit the ground, magical healing flowers grew into bloom. There are two of them on this island. And I need your help to find them."

"Why should we?" A voice rang out. Moana narrowed her gaze towards the voice as the crowd parted around her naysayer. It was Kamaka. He was only two years older than Moana. He was buff and had plenty of tattoos. But he was not very smart nor openminded enough for her tastes.

"Why should we help the demigod that nearly destroyed our island? Did he help us when he was the one who stole the heart in the first place? And if I recall correctly, he was more interested in finding his hook than helping you return it." Moana glared at him.

"Because if it wasn't for Maui, you wouldn't be here. He was the one that made the islands so our ancestors could find them. He was the one who brought us fire, and planted the first coconut tree. Again, I repeat, he lassoed the sun so we had longer days. And he planned to give us the heart of Te Fiti when he failed. Oh, and did we forget the part where Maui doesn't have any magic powers without his fish hook? So, yes, I think we owe it to Maui to help him out, Kamaka." This gained several nods and volunteers that Moana needed. Everyone took a torch in the fading light and made their way out looking for the flower Moana described to them. One was found quickly not too far from the shore. But for some reason, no one seemed to have any luck finding the other. Moana kept searching but as she looked the more Te Fiti's words swam through her head.

 _ **Moana, you will need three of these flowers.** The goddess had the ocean show her an image of the golden flower._

 _"How will they help?"_

 _ **The Sun itself is the essence of life, as I am. All powerful and all healing. These flowers are grown from the Sun's tears when it fought Maui as he lassoed it to lengthen the days. It will heal the poison and revitalize him.** Moana stared at the flowers intently, committing them to memory._

 ** _There are two on your island that will not be too hard to find. However, the only remaining one near enough is with Hine and Pele; the goddesses of Moon and Fire_**

 _"Okay, I'm sure I can reason with them to let me have their flower to save Maui."_

 ** _Moana, be careful. While Hine is as cool and calm as the night sky, her sister Pele is volatile. Her temper is vicious if not controlled. You must be gentle and tread with mindful steps._**

 _Moana nodded._

 _"I understand."_

Moana shifted as she looked up and realized she made her way to the place of Chiefs. The sky had darkened to where she saw the torchlights of her village being lit. She noticed the few remaining torches of scavenging parties still searching for the flower, except for the one light halfway down the path she had been on not too long ago. It was smaller and fainter to the others, and it wasn't flickering like any flame she had seen. In fact, it had a shimmer to it. Moana's eyes widened at the possibility and rushed down the path, stopping at certain ridges overlooking the path in hopes not to lose sight of the weak light. Right before the vine that she used to use to rush down to the village was the golden flower she was seeking. Her heart lifted. She looked out to the sea.

"Two down, one to go."

….

Maui felt like he was weightless, like he was floating. No, wait. Not floating, flying. Upon opening his eyes he saw he was in his giant hawk form, soaring over the ocean. He felt the setting sun on his feathers, the wind in his face. It was wonderful.

 _'Ahh, this is the life.'_

Off in the distance, he spotted the definitive shape of Lalotai.

As he flew he could faintly hear Moana calling him from that location.

 _'Moana?'_

Diving down to increase his speed, he felt the sun hide away behind some dark clouds as he slowly made his way closer to the tall mountain. Near the top he saw the open mouth of the entrance to the realm of monsters, and standing at its edge was Moana.

 _'Moana? What are you doing here?'_ he cawed. Just as he reached her she had jumped in, leaving him to transform and dive in after her. As he landed he checked all around looking for her with no luck.

"Moana? Moana!"

It wasn't until he was at the entrance to Tamatoa's lair that he could finally hear her. She was talking to that decapod bottom feeder like he was the best thing in the world. But as soon as he took a step, Tamatoa turned his head and growled at him with a menacing glare. Maui smirked.

"Heya crab cake! How about me and ma hook…" he looked down and saw he only carried a spear in his hand. Where was his hook? Upon looking up he saw it was back on the decapod's shell.

 _'What the-?'_

"Oh Maui, I am going to love kicking your hiney." Tamatoa started crooning.

He soon was being tossed around and hearing that awful song again. The one that ate him at his emotions. All the while Moana was sitting in her makeshift prison. Soon Tamatoa had enough and tried to eat him as he fought against the crustacean's teeth and rancid breath. The next he knew he felt himself stretched thin as he stretched out. Opening his eyes he was back on the canoe. It was night, with a dust cloud lingering in the air. He tried to look around but couldn't see very much. He felt like he had blinders blocking his vision. Then he heard it; her voice.

"Maui?"

Maui felt himself get up, but not in the usual way. He felt like he was standing on the canoe, but not at the same time. He felt like he was being turned around and that is when he saw her. She looked bigger than he had ever remembered. It was then he saw her looking to his left. Looking left he saw his hook in his hands. It was cracked as a shimmer of purple electricity flowed through it jaggedly. But they weren't his hands. Looking up he realized what was happening. He was dreaming. And worse still, HE was Mini-Maui now. Unable to speak. Forced to watch the worst night of his life. The night he made his biggest regret.

 _'Oh no.'_

"I told you to turn back." Maui winced as he heard himself talk.

"I thought we could make it."

"We?"

"I thought I could make it." The conversation continued as he remembered. And Maui struggled in getting his past self's attention; only to fail as the part he dreaded most started.

"Without my hook, I am nothing."

"That's not true-"

"WITHOUT MY HOOK, I AM NOTHING!"

Maui cringed as he saw the genuine fear in Moana's eyes as his past self stared her down and relinquished the heart.

A moment later he heard her try to fight him back. Her voice weak but steady.

"We're only here because you stole the heart in the first place." Maui turned away.

It hurt, hearing her say that again. Especially after he told her about his past. But she was right. It was because he stole the heart of Te Fiti he was stuck on an island for a thousand years. It was why he lost his hook. It was why she came to his aid time and again. And the one thing she asked him to do, he failed. He failed and he was too much of a coward to face it.

"No, we're here because the ocean told you you were special, and you believed it."

 _'No, we're here because I made a mistake. You were right, Moana.'_

"I am Moana of Montonui-" And here it was. The moment that he regretted more than anything else. He felt his body turn around as he angrily argued with her, only to have to hear her say it anyway.

"The Ocean chose me." He felt himself deflate at the tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. The crack in her voice. How could he have been so selfish to say the three cruelest words he could ever say to her since they met? Maui sighed in anguish. He felt himself say what he really meant to say as his past self spoke his lie.

"It chose wrong."

 _'It chose right. It was right all along. Heck, you don't even need me to restore the heart of Te_ Fiti _. You can do it all by yourself. Gods, you DID do it all by yourself. And the sad part is I was too afraid to admit it.'_

A moment later he felt the painful jolt as he changed into a hawk and flew away against his will as she called out to him. He felt himself fly higher and higher. He screamed at himself to turn around and help her until he finally felt himself regain control of his flying. He immediately turned tail to see if he could find her again.

Moments later it was near the barrier island of rocks that he spotted her canoe. His heart sung. He smiled as he made his way down to reach her. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a terrible sight. It was Te Ka, or rather, Te Fiti trapped in her Te Ka form again. And she just threw lava towards Moana. He screeched to warn her. Thankfully, it missed the canoe but unfortunately caused it to capsize. He knew what was going to happen next. He dove down as Te Ka made to reach her and quickly chopped off her hand and landed next to his best friend.

"You came back!" She smiled. It lifted his heart but he wasn't going to waste any time. He needed to end this dream and quickly.

"Of course I came back. I got your back chosen one," He groaned as he pulled the canoe back to its original position, "now go save the world."

Te Ka began her next attack as she restored her hand. Using similar methods to his last battle with her, Maui began to distract Te Fiti so that Moana can save the world all over again. But when the time came for him to lose his hook, he saw the attack still made it through. Granted, it went lower and to the left of Moana. But still, it wasn't happening like it did last time. But he still had one card left to play.

"HEY, TE KA!"

As Te Ka paused he rushed into his haka dance. He hoped it would draw her attention long enough to have Moana make her move. But this time something wasn't right. Te Ka wasn't looking at him. In fact she ignored him. She remained focused on the curly headed girl across the reef. Maui felt dread overtake him. He chanted even louder and yelled insults at her, hoping to draw her attention away. But again Te Ka ignored him as she made her throw towards Moana. Fear gripped his heart as the lava ball made contact with the ruins of Te Fiti's island..

"MOANA!"

He dove into the water and tried to swim towards the island. But in his haste he forgot an important factor. Without his hook, he couldn't swim. It was part of the bargain that saved his life from the gods. And now, he felt himself sinking as he tried to reach for her. His chest ached as he felt it hard to breathe.

 _'MOANA! Ocean, please….help me...'_

As he felt the darkness swallow him, he felt the push of the ocean and before he realized it he was on Te Fiti's shore. He coughed up a lungful of water and wheezed in a mountain of air. Then he looked around. Te Ka was gone, but the dark, ominous island remained. He struggled to his feet and limped his way to where he last saw the young Chief, calling her name as he went. His legs wobbled along and it grew harder with every step to find where she was. But after what felt like an eternity, he finally found her.

"Moana!" He rushed to her side.

Her body was dark in patches across her back and arms. Without thinking he reached to pick her up only to have her scream in agony. He released her only to have her land hard onto the ground and scream again in pain. Her whimpering didn't ease his anxiety. After a few moments he came up with a plan.

"Moana, I'm going to carry you on my back. But to do so I'm going to have to pick you up. I'm not going to lie, it's going to really hurt. But I need you to trust me, ok?"

She wheezed but weakly nodded. And like he predicted, she howled as he placed her onto his shoulders. But once she was in position, he cradled her bottom and legs in his arms and slowly made his way back to the cave he found after Te Fiti was restored. Rain had begun to fall. Even though he could hear her wince, he knew the cool rain would help with her burns. As he hoped it was there in its barren beauty. With great and gentle care he laid her down on her stomach under the opening, allowing the cool rain to fall onto her scarred flesh. He gave her the little water that was left in the basin, and started a fire some distance away from Moana. But even though it was meant to keep them warm, he saw the fear in her eyes as she stared at it. So with sand from the beach, he extinguished it. He stayed by her side and regaled her tales of his adventures. He sang old songs that he heard on his travels. And as he let his voice travel through the cave, the sky grew darker until there was a break in the rain and the stars appeared. A chill was in the air. He had just finished another song and paused to think of another when she whispered.

"M-Ma..ui..?" He perked up at this and sat closer to her.

"Yes, Moana?"

"I-I'm...sorry…" Her breath was so shallow it made his insides tight. His heart started to pound a little faster.

"What for? Mo, you have done nothing to be sorry for." She smiled weakly at that. That smile urged him on without trying.

"Moana, you are…...the best thing that ever happened to me;" he felt a tickle on the side of his face. He brought up a finger and realized he was crying.

"See, Moana, you-" He looked down and saw her eyes closed. He glanced and saw she was still, almost too still.

"Moana?" He reached down and stroke her face, but she gave no reaction.

 _'Oh, no. Oh no no no.'_

"Mo? Wake up." He said urgently as he tried to gently shake her unblemished hand. Upon not finding another reaction, he tried the only one left to make sure she would wake.

 _'I'm sorry, Moana.'_ He placed his hand on her burned back and gave it a gentle, but firm shake and squeeze. Moana didn't move, nor make a single sound. Maui froze.

 _'Oh no. Oh Gods no!'_

"Moana. Moana! Wake up, Mo! Come on!" He shook her again.

When he received no response he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. The tears that were barely grazing his cheeks came unbridled in steady streams as he rocked her in his aching arms. He stared at her motionless face. It was nearly serene. He felt his eyes scrunch close and a tightness in his chest. He felt himself shake as the tightness moved up into his throat, and through an agonizing roar of despair he sobbed. This was too real to be a dream. He could feel her fading warmth. He could smell of her burnt skin. No, no this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. This had to be reality. They never saved Te Fiti. It was all just an illusion his mind thought to himself. This was the reality. It had to be. He held her close as his forehead joined hers in the sacred hongi.

 _'Gods, please...not her...spare her…'_

"Please….take my powers...take my immortality….take my life…..Gods, just….please...bring her back." He wept; openly and bitterly. He wept, until he felt himself fall into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream

Moana stretched her limbs. Thankfully, she hadn't fallen asleep yet. She felt tired, but she knew time wasn't on her side. She already had gotten pushed off course thanks to a storm when she needed to navigate the stars the other night. Thankfully the two flowers she already possessed were safe and dry in her compartment below. She lost half a day's journey to the goddesses' island. It had already nearly been a week since she woke up from her vision. Thankfully, the ocean had been helping her make good time. But now was the critical part. She needed to find a way for the goddesses to give up their flower, then return to Te Fiti and find a way to heal Maui with them. Her thoughts came to a halt once the sun rose and she could see the island she was searching for. With a quick measurement, she found she would be there before nightfall. Tightening her sail Moana headed straight towards her destination, a knot growing in her stomach.

' _I hope they will see reason.'_

…

Maui slowly drew himself into the realm of consciousness. A gentle lullaby was being sung. It was warm and full of comfort. He was swaddled in a blanket as words came to him.

"My sons, I have nothing I can give.

But this chance that you may live.

I pray we'll meet again,

If He will deliver us."

He soon felt himself rocking gently until he was surrounded by stillness and light. He could hear the lapping of water. Then he heard a young voice.

"Mama, is there nothing else we can do?"

"Sadly, my dear, we can't. You saw the guards. Your brothers have only this one chance in these baskets. Hopefully, our God will guide them to safe places until it is time for them to come back to us."

Maui cracked open his eyes to see a worn but gentle face. She had dark hair and warm, brown eyes. Like Moana's. But they showed him the tenderness that only a mother would have. The kind he saw Sina give Moana. But these eyes were looking at him. And tears were gently cascading her long cheeks.

' _Mother?'_

He felt his body being laid into a basket of reeds. He clung to his mother's finger as she hummed.

"Hush now, my babies.

Be still, loves, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember,

My last lullaby.

So I'll be with you

When you dream."

Without pause, she kissed his head and gently hid him away in the dark.

' _Mother!'_

The next moment Maui felt himself begin to fall backward. When he landed, he looked around and saw he was back in the cave of his island. The one of exile and isolation for about 1,000 years. He ran to the entrance only to find the boulder still blocking it. He pushed and pushed and pushed. But the damn thing wouldn't budge. And what was worse, water was rapidly seeping in.

…

The villagers of Motonui all looked on with interest. A new canoe had just come past the reef with a young man that approached them with determination and respect as he sought the village elders. A short meeting later, his inquiries were made and he came out with the elders to address the people. The Elder Chief of the council spoke first.

"People of Motonui, as you know, our young chief Moana came two days ago and abruptly left to aid the demigod Maui." There was a murmur of the crowd as everyone acknowledged the last two days. The Chief rose his hand to hush his audience.

"And while we will pray for her safe return, there is a matter that needs to be addressed. I will leave it to our esteemed guest to explain." The young man took a step forward. The girls giggled quietly at this handsome man that took to the stage.

"People of Motonui, it is an honor to be among you. I am Kanan of Tanna. I have just come from your sister island, Maikai. Since Moana had to leave her duties for her cause, I have volunteered with your Chief Tui's blessing to come here to take her place in seeking what it is that your island requires. I also come bearing an important message from your chief in terms of Moana's upcoming coronation."

…...

Moana finally made it. She hopped off her canoe onto the sand. For once, she was glad to be on land. She would never give up voyaging as long as she could help it. But the direness of Maui's situation gave her little time to enjoy any of the islands. And that storm she had to navigate through after getting the flowers from Motonui didn't help at all.

Moana observed her surroundings as she planned her next course of action. The sandy beach was rather small. The trees almost hovered over the ocean. But thinking on this gave Moana a good idea. She knew she would have to leave quickly once she had the final flower. Finding a sturdy young tree closest to the ocean, she dragged her canoe so that it was half in the water and half on the sand. She then tied the strong knot Maui had taught her all those years ago and made her way inland.

The island was lush with fruit and vegetation. But as hungry as Moana was, she refused to touch the fruit. She had no idea if they were under a spell or if eating these would cause undue fury by the owners that she sought. The sun was due to set soon, she didn't have long before she had to head out again. As the soft grass gave way to smooth rock Moana slowly began to look for what may be considered a home for the goddesses. Some time passed before she saw a cave going into a volcano. With cautious steps, she made her way into the darkness. As she walked on, she began to hear voices.

 **Dear sister, why do you hover over the flower? Your beauty is already unmatched** a calm, soothing voice spoke.

 **Because, dear sister, I must maintain my beauty so that when some wretched mortal tries to compare herself to mine, I will prove her wrong** a melodious voice snapped back.

' _Pele,'_ thought Moana. Te Fiti wasn't kidding. She was hot tempered. How would Moana be able to get the flower?

As Moana pondered she noticed that Pele began to sing. And as she stepped slowly around the corner she saw a golden glow that soon showed everything in the cave. There was a giant pool of shimmering water. In this pool, a pale woman of great beauty lounged in tranquility as her shimmering golden locks floated in the water. She had a calming aura about her in a pale blue light. Moana could feel herself relax in her presence.

She then saw a woman of even greater beauty standing over a small table. On its center was the golden flower in a simple vase. But as she watched Moana saw how it glowed brightly as Pele sang her song. Watching carefully, while trying to remain out of sight, Moana saw the fire goddess was beautifully aged to the prime of all women. But as the flower glowed, her appearance changed. Her already vibrant red hair looked like it was on fire. Her hands that were marked by her use of fire and stone had all marks faded back to perfectly smooth skin. Her natural beauty began to shift as a youthful softness came across her face. But to Moana's eyes, they didn't look right.

Looking back at her sister Moana noticed that Hine was also the aged to look the prime of all women. And yet, she allowed to retain her natural beauty rather than use the golden flower to change anything. Returning her attention to the fire goddess, Moana listened to the song carefully, memorizing each and every word. As the song ended, Moana saw the fire goddess seem calmer. Seeing what she hoped was her opportunity, Moana formed a plan. Taking care to remain out of sight, she backtracked a few feet so that she would appear that she just arrived. Then carefully, she made louder steps as she called out.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I am seeking an audience with the great goddesses, Pele and Hine!"


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

"Speak" _'Thoughts'_ **Gods Speak/Thoughts**

 **Hi! I'm not dead! Just been busy with SO MUCH STUFF! But I'm getting my groove back! Hope you enjoy this next segmant. I purposely take my time to make sure I'm happy with it but I do admit this took longer than planned. So please Rate Review and Enjoy! Keep me posted on what I can add or do!**

 **...**

Maui pushed again. But the boulder was still not moving. It was like all his strength had disappeared. The water had risen to his chest. He was running out of time. He waded back to the heart of the cave. The water would drown him if he didn't get out soon. Looking at his statue and the opening in the ceiling he formed a plan. It was a long shot but he had no other choice. He began climbing up the side of his statue. Finding the spot closest to the wall, he positioned himself and pushed as hard as his feet allowed. The stone portrait began to wobble as it began to tip over.

' _Sorry big guy, but I need to get out now,'_ Maui thought as he reached up for the crack above him.

He felt his one hand make it through and clung to the ledge. Using his spare hand he began to punch at the opposite side of the crack to make it so he could fit. Slowly, the roof began to chip away as the water rose. He almost lost his grip and a nice chunk of rock nearly clonked him on the head. It splashed in the growing pool below him. Maui felt a sense of fear as he pounded away at the rock. He couldn't die now. He still had so much to do. He still needed to give Moana her comb. He promised he'd be back by her birthday. He didn't realize he pounded off another piece that made the ledge crumble and he lost his grip. He felt the water engulf him before he could catch his breath. The rock he held tightly in his fist change in texture. When he opened his eyes he saw he had his hook again. He quickly changed into a shark and raced towards the surface. It felt like forever as his lungs started to burn. When he broke the surface he changed into a giant hawk and flew as high as he could, relishing the taste of fresh air. As he gained his bearings, he found he was near Te Fiti again. He flew with lightening speed until his talons felt the smooth sand beneath. He changed back to his human form and dropped to his knees. For some reason, he felt weaker than ever before. It was getting harder to breathe. And he felt the need to lean on his hook like a crutch as he tried to stand. As he started to make his way back to the cave he noticed a sudden darkness sweep the sky. As he looked out to the sea, he saw Moana's canoe passing the barrier reef. But then his blood ran cold as he saw Te Ka. But she was different from before, there was a different aura about her. The fire was even brighter and more volatile than before. And she was focused on Moana; screeching in a hateful voice;

 **THIEF!**

"Moana!" Maui called to her. He couldn't watch this again, he needed to do something. With great difficulty, he changed back into a hawk and flew towards Moana as Te Ka threw another lava ball at her. He sped towards her only to arrive too late as the ball made contact with the canoe. It capsized and tossed Moana into the sea. Maui dove into the water and shifted into a shark. When he found her under the water he glided under her and pushed her to a small rock that she could stand on. Without hesitation he shifted back and charged at Te Ka, in hopes to draw her attention away. Te Ka only swatted him back onto another rock and began her next assault on Moana. Maui watched helplessly as he saw Moana die again.

…..

Te Fiti stood at the entrance of Maui's cave. She gazed sadly at the demigod as he wept and called for Moana. The tremors had worsened. His fever hadn't broke. And the dreams haven't stopped once for over three days now. He hadn't woken up once to drink or eat. At this rate, he won't make it. And there was nothing in her power to stop it. It was in the Code of the Gods. Unless a bargain is made, no God or Goddess can interfere with the fate of the demi-gods and mortals. The water and fruit from her island would only help to give him strength to resist the toxins. But only Moana could truly save him. She looked out onto the horizon as the sun began to set.

 **Moana, hurry**

….

"Hello? Is anyone here? I am seeking an audience with the great goddesses, Pele and Hine!"

 **Sister, it seems we have company** The soothing voice of Hine spoke.

 **Hmph, at least they had the decency to pay us our respect** Pele replied haughtily.

 **Pay her no mind. Come in, so we may see you child**

Moana came softly around the corner again with measured steps as she made her appearance known to the the deities. As she took in her surroundings she noticed the flower was covered with a glass jar. She tried not to pay too much attention as she saw Pele watched her with suspicious eyes. Deciding to walk closer towards the Moon goddess, Moana cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you. But I come to ask for your help."

 **Typical. The only reason we ever get visitors is because they need something. Selfish mortals** Pele snorted.

Moana bit her lip knowing she had to be careful. Hine seemed kind and sensible. Pele was the unpredictable one. But she did seem to like the title she used to address the goddess. This gave the young chief an idea.

"You're right, Mighty Goddess Pele. We mortals are truly selfish. Many wish they could have the warmth that only you provide with the fire and lava you alone can control. And I know many maidens that wish they could be as beautiful and ageless as you and your sister are. I've heard many stories about brave, young men that died in vain trying to win your affections because they fail in making themselves worthy. And I find myself to be the most selfish of all. I have abandoned my post as a chief and sailed far to find you in all your great glory, because I want to save my friend."

Pele's eyes softened a fraction as she crossed her arms with a small smirk of smugness. Hine's eyes only softened. Her face was unreadable. Pele replied first.

 **I'll give the mortal this, she knows how to warm up to a goddess**

 **Indeed, sister. So shall we hear what her request is?** Pele shrugged. So Hine continued. **What is it that you seek?**

Moana took a breath.

"A golden flower."

The room suddenly felt 10 degrees warmer. Moana glanced at Pele and saw she had turned a shade of darker red. And she was rigid.

 **A golden flower?** Hine continued. Moana nodded slowly.

"Yes. You see, my friend Maui is-"

 **Who?** Hine interrupted. Her face frozen with a furrowed brow. Moana swallowed.

"Maui, the demigod of the wind and sea."

 **The Trickster?** Pele muttered.

Moana felt the heat increase in the small cave. She glanced at Pele. Her hair was glowing slightly as her body shifted into another deeper shade of red. Moana saw what was happening but did her best not to show any fear. She wracked her brain for any reason Maui would be disliked by these goddesses. Her mind traveled back to her grandma's stories. She did recall the one on how he grew coconuts. A light bulb went off as she turned back to the Moon goddess.

"You are the same Hine from the story. My grandma said that a horrible eel was following you. He never gave you a moment of peace as he demanded your hand in marriage. Maui was able to kill him and after he was buried, the very first coconut tree was grown! He saved you!"

 **That is true. He did kill the eel for me** Hine replied quietly.

 **Yeah, but did your grandmother tell you what Hine had to do in return?** Pele hissed. Moana felt herself starting to sweat as the cave grew even warmer. She turned to the Fire goddess. Pele was glowing brightly as she began to pant.

 **Did your precious grandmother ever tell you that Maui forced my sister-that in return for saving her, she had to sleep with him? MY SISTER had to sleep with that no-good, shapeshifting TRICKSTER!** Pele had let out a brief burst of light and fire up into the sky. Moana yelped backwards closer to the Moon goddess, who had yet to move from her place in the pool. Once Pele had unleashed a bit of her anger, she took a deep, cleansing breath before glaring at Moana.

 **No, I refuse to help that trickster. Whatever trouble he's in, he can get himself out of. And if I were you, mortal, I'd stay as far away from him as possible** With her decision made, Pele turned away. Moana gasped and started to panic.

"No! Please, hear me out. I understand that you're angry for what he has done before. But he's changed. I should know. He tried to trick me when we first met when I went to his island to restore the heart of Te Fiti-"

 **Wait. That was you?** Hine questioned. Moana nodded as her eyes started to burn.

"He did everything to get rid of me so that he didn't have to restore the heart. But as time went on, I learned why he did the things he did. He only does those things so that people will love him. But he also tries to keep them at a distance so they don't hurt him. And I know, if given the chance, he'd apologize and make things right. But Maui is dying. And the only chance I have to save him is your golden flower. So I beg you, please help me save him." Moana felt tears come unbidden as she spoke. She hated to cry. But she couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend. She looked up at the goddesses. Hine's eyes softened even more as her impassive face remained still. Pele was still facing away. Her temper had cooled to where Moana could feel a chill in the air. Her body began to retain its natural colors. Pele sighed.

 **Trick or no trick, I won't help that thieving demi-god. So I suggest you make yourself a new friend, mortal**

Moana turned towards Hine with pleading eyes. Hine looked at her sister and then at the roof of the cave that showed the sky. She rose from her bath and wrapped herself in a shimmering pale robe that glittered like that stars. She then spoke.

 **Night is coming. I need to light the sky tonight. There is some fruit on the island and fish in our lagoon. You'll spend the night. You need your rest before you can continue your journey. Best to make your camp**

Seeing she was dismissed with no room for argument, Moana mournfully made her way back to her canoe. Upon her arrival the sentient blob of ocean approached her eagerly. But Moana ignored it as she trudged onto her canoe and leaned against her mast. She felt the tears come down even harder as she slid down the post and hid her face as she wept at her failure as the sun disappeared from the sky.

"I'm so sorry...Maui…" She whispered as sleep finally consumed her.

…

Hine had left her cave as she made her way to the ocean she saw the mortal girl curled up in her canoe, already fast asleep. Nearby she saw the sentient form of the ocean. It acknowledged her presence, before returning to its post of hovering near the mortal.

 **You chose her. Why?** The goddess inquired. The ocean then showed her images of Moana throughout her life. Hine saw the variety of accomplishments the child was capable of. Intrigued, she then asked the ocean her other question.

 **Where is Maui?** The ocean showed his location and without a word the goddess made for the skies. Some time later she waved the clouds to hide her light away so she could descend onto the island she spotted. Upon her arrival she noticed the image of her mentor.

 **It's been a long time, Te Fiti**

 **Too long, Hine** The two goddesses embraced and gave the other a hongi. Once they separated, Hine looked into the cave. Maui was tossing his head around as another dream came to him.

 **Is he-?**

 **Yes, and unless Moana gets here in less than two days, he won't survive**

"No….Moana….Te Ka….over here….No….Moana. Look out! No! Moana! Moana!"

 **Moana?**

 **That is her name. It has been the same dream repeating itself for some time now**

 **What dream?**

 **The day they restored my heart** At Hine's puzzled expression, Te Fiti continued.

 **In my rage as Te Ka, I became violent. And on the day they restored my heart, I made an attempt on Moana's life. Maui sacrificed his hook to save her. And when he had nothing, he drew away my attention until she realized who I was and called to me using my heart. In his dreams though, he fails**

 **How do you know this?**

 **He always says the same things that you've heard** Hine's brow furrowed in contemplation.

 **Maui, he truly cares for her doesn't he?**

 **Although I remain mostly still when he's come to me during his adventures, I can hear him. She's never far from his thoughts**

 **My sister is not willing to part with her flower. What Maui did** Hine wouldn't finish her thought. It was a painful memory. Maui himself was not the lone cause. Rather, it was his brash behavior that repulsed her after they shared what she thought was a tender moment. She could never hate him though. She had already forgiven him a long time ago. But her sister was known for holding grudges. She looked to the skies.

 **My time is up. I must move on. I will do what I can** With those words, Hine left.

…..

Moana saw the Island of Te Fiti. She adjusted her sail and before she knew it she was on its shore. She scrambled off her canoe and ran to Maui's cave. Upon entering the cave, she felt her stomach tighten. He was there, but she could see the sheen of sweat on his brow; the wheeze in his breath as he panted from what she thought was another nightmare. She ran to his side and felt his head. His fever still hadn't broke. Thinking quickly she reached for the shell in the water basin and scooped some of the cool beverage. Tilting her friend's head she managed to give him a few drops before he started to choke on the drink. Once he stopped he settled down a bit. But the heat radiating off of him was too much. Moana looked around the cave. If only she could find some sort of cloth- that's it! She dashed back to her canoe and found the red bandana that Kanan had given her. She soaked it in the cool basin and began to rub Maui's head and face. She then went on to do the rest of his body, returning to the basin to cool the lukewarm cloth again and again. It slowly lowered his body heat to a more manageable temperature. His breathing became less labored. Finding another bowl and some fruit, Moana began to crush the fruit using a smooth stone and made a paste. Once she was done, she laid it close to Maui's head and moved so she was where his head was. Lifting his head up until she could sit on the bed was no easy task. But Moana managed. And she was soon scooping into his mouth fruit and water, taking care to not let him choke again. With her supporting him, he gulped the food and drink. His fever continued to drop slowly as she continue to cool his head with the red bandana. And for the first time, since they last spoke, Maui opened his eyes.

"M'na?"

"I'm here Maui."

"Mo...ana?"

"Yes, Maui. It's Moana. You're very sick. And I'm here to help you."

"Mo...you're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, you dopey demigod. Why wouldn't I be?"

Moana froze. Did Maui think she was dead?

"Maui, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Heart...Te Ka…hook...fireball…"

"Yes Maui, that all happened. But remember after? I returned the heart. We're on Te Fiti's island now. You got your hook back." Moana looked hopefully at her dearest friend. Sadly, he faded back into sleep before uttering another word, causing her to hold him close. Soon, his beating heart lulled her back to sleep.

…..

The light of the rising sun woke Moana as it came up from the horizon. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she realized she slept through the night. No sooner as she registered this thought did her stomach rumble in hunger. Although she didn't want to eat. She knew she needed to eat. Scrounging a few fruits from the trees and bushes, Moana ate quietly as she tried to formulate a plan. She wasn't sure how much time she had left. But she can guess it wasn't enough. A shimmer of light across the morning sky caused her to lookup as Hine returned from her journey across the night sky. But instead of going to her cave, Hine approached Moana. Moana rose only to bow again.

 **I will get you the flower. Hide yourself and your canoe. My sister will leave soon to do her daily duties in making new volcanoes and islands. But once she returns she will seek you out. She can't travel far at night. But come tomorrow, you won't be safe. I have also been to Te** Fiti **. You have until sunset tomorrow to give Maui the flowers, or he will die** Hine turned away towards her cave. Moana stood with a jolt.

"Wait!" Hine paused and tilted her head towards the mortal. Moana paused. What could she say? She felt herself kneel low to the sand before the goddess.

"Thank you," she muttered in the most sincere tone she could manage. Hine merely nodded as she continued on her way.

With her hope restored, Moana hastily finished her breakfast and packed away food for her journey. She observed the skies with the fading stars and planned her next move. Tucking her canoe closer to the trees, Moana fastened a tree branch to use as a slingshot to help her launch off back into the ocean. Once she finished, she then grabbed a loose cluster of leaves from a bush and set herself to blend in. She waited quietly as possible for some time until she felt the heat of Pele as she made her way to the volcano's entrance. Before the sun went further up, Hine appeared with a small bag containing the flower. Moana again gave her gratitude and shot herself into the ocean.

"We need to get toTe Fiti as fast as possible. I'm going to need as much help as you can give," Moana instructed to her aquatic companion. No sooner had the words left her mouth, she felt her canoe pick up a gust of speed as she sailed back to save her friend. Moana smiled and tightened her sail as she made for her destination.

"Hang tight, Maui, I'm on my way."


End file.
